


The 50-50 Chance

by orphan_account



Category: Social Network (2010), Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: Chris being simply awesome, Endearments, Fluff, Garfield the cat, Harvard-era, In-denial Jealousy, Library, M/M, One Shot, Slash, Special Appearances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would one Eduardo Saverin do if he finds his best friend deliciously cornered in the Computer Science section, against the shelves lined with System Security textbooks, by a familiar face that he, otherwise, couldn't place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 50-50 Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was actually the conceptual mother that gave birth to the highly complex brainchild of a fanfic that I'm currently working on, which can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/303983/chapters/486071).
> 
>   
> **:: :: :: Disclaimer :: :: ::  
>  I own nothing. Except the idea. Which costs nothing and, therefore, is priceless. **   
> 

It was a rare sight that greeted Eduardo as he made his way to the Computer Science section of the McKay library. It’d been a lovely morning with Christy, and a productive afternoon with his course study. So far, the day had been kind and generous to him, generous enough that the Crimson had even stopped mentioning him as an animal killer who gets off in chicken cannibalism.

Yes, quite a remarkable, peaceful Friday.

Then this happened. This rare, unlikely, impossible, improbable sight, flaunting itself to Eduardo without even a _spot_ of decency. And here was Eduardo, watching it like it even deserved his attention _one bit._

It wasn’t as if he hadn’t seen it _before._ Ever since Facebook went live a month ago, this sight had been a frequent scenery to Eduardo.

He’d often found it laughable, at first, when it wasn’t _this_ rare and unlikely and impossible and fucking improbable.

Now, it’s just ridiculous. And for the record, Eduardo preferred not to have seen it all because, well, it consisted of Mark.

Mark in all his awkward, socially inept glory.

Mark, who was hopeless in the best of times, and helpless in the worst.

And this was definitely one of the worst.

Because there was Mark, helplessly awkward _Mark_ , standing by a shelf lined with System Security textbooks, eyes wide and a brilliant set of blue-green that shouldn’t appear so clear and vibrant and _fearful_ in this distance, mouth pressed together with a thin layer of moist that brought out a crimson shade that shouldn’t even exist with this kind of poor lighting.

But Eduardo didn’t notice _that._ Don’t be _absurd._

What Eduardo _did_ notice, however, was Mark being cornered against said shelf by what Eduardo could only make out as a broad and evidently toned body that wore the worst shade of green (Eduardo _should know_ ), with a head of dark hair that Eduardo was _sure_ never had a taste of a decent hair gel.

This _thing_ had Mark cornered against the shelf.

And Mark was blushing, and chewing on his lip— biting down a _smile_.

Eduardo’s blood roared.

Mark was trying to hide a smile. _Shyly._

“Hey, Wardo.” Having no idea how Chris got to his side without making a hint of a sound (although, in Chris’ defense, Eduardo was grinding his teeth and breathing too viciously), Eduardo flinched with a startled gasp, which he forcibly covered by clearing his throat to, at least, maintain a stance of dignity.

“Hey, man.” He greeted, glancing at Chris’ thorough concentration on the thick bundle of papers he was holding, thin-rimmed glasses sliding down his nose and a mechanical pencil perilously dangling between his fingers.

Another one?” Eduardo nodded casually to Mark’s direction.

“The same one, actually.” Answered Chris offhandedly as he flipped a page. “That one’s been hovering over Mark since midday.”

“Today?”

“Yesterday.”

Barely keeping the wave of profanities from rising through his throat, of which he wanted to vomit to himself for not knowing about this little information, Eduardo shoved his hands deep in his pockets and rolled them into tight, fairly dangerous fists.

“And why aren’t we doing anything about it?” Eduardo asked with painstaking effort to keep his voice leveled and indifferent. Chris seemed too enamored with his paper to notice the slip.

“Because Mark looks to be enjoying himself.” Chris answered, underlining something with his pencil and, unlike Eduardo, completely overlooking the growing curve sliding in Mark’s lips when Mark had mumbled something that made the _thing_ chuckle. Although, Chris did manage to add with a bit of a humored slur in his voice, “And Andrew’s just simply adorable. Not to mention, the perfect epitome of sex-on-legs, sprinkled with sugar, spice, and everything _nice_.”

It was one of those few observations Chris had made that Eduardo felt entitled to disagree with.

“Right. So tell me again how that’s a relevant excuse to let that asshole, oh sorry— _Andrew_ mess around with Mark?” Said Eduardo, his tone edging sharply. “Because you do know the only reason he’d even considered Mark at all is because Mark’s practically an internet celebrity now, right?”

“I’m aware of that.” Chris answered with a nod, eyes still glued on his paper. “I don’t see why Mark can’t have a little fun of his own. Casual sex is part of the perks of being an online celebrity. I mean, we’ve all taken advantage of it, I think I can speak for Dustin with the rate his going. And you seemed to be entirely benefiting from it, what with Christy, and the lunch break blowjobs, and the five am quickies –”

“ _Alright._ I got the point, thank you.” Eduardo snapped through gritted teeth. When he failed to glare a hole through the smug smile curling Chris’ lips, Eduardo, instead, redirected his eyes back to the System Security shelves, and proceeded his glowering venture on asshole-Andrew, who now appeared to be intentionally taunting Eduardo’s fist with the way he’s leaning closer and practically flattening Mark against the books.

And Mark. Mark was staying put. Mark wasn’t edging away like he always would when someone ambushes him with a mouthful of praises and sexual favors.

In fact, Mark didn’t look panicked the slightest. Judging by the way he’s leaning cozily against the textbooks and keeping his hands dangling about in his pocket jeans instead of his hoodie – like he always does when the company doesn’t suit him – it would appear to Eduardo that Mark was loving the attention.

And Eduardo was feeling the complete opposite.

“Wait a minute.” Eduardo muttered, turning to Chris, who was in the midst of earnestly scribbling something on his paper. “Why are you just saying all that stuff now? You seemed just fine scaring away that freshman last week and those two girls the week before that. Why are you making exceptions all of a sudden?” He said snidely, eyes narrowing with suspicion when all the seriousness stretched into a smile.

“For obvious reasons. Because Mark hated all of them, plus he can do way better than _those_.” Chris replied, his eyes rolling when he referred to Mark’s previous and quite persistent admirers. “And Mark’s the last virgin standing in this group—”

“Alice blew him –”

“Bathroom blowjobs don’t count. Anyone can get through a glory hole these days. My point is Mark deserves better. He can’t just do his first with anyone, let alone an inexperienced _frosh_ or, god forbid, university sluts. It’s got to be perfect.” Chris said with an uncanny note in his voice.

Eduardo could only gape. “Who are you? His fairy gaymother?”

“Ugh. Is that the best reference you can do?” Chris spat back playfully. “That’s horrible.”

“Shut up.”

Chris snickered. “Besides, look what the hook dragged in.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows towards Mark and asshole-Andrew.

Eduardo gawped. “ _Him?_ _Him_ and Mark?”

Chris answered with a confident nod, smirking at the pair with a devious glint in his eyes.

Eduardo continued to gawp. “You can’t be serious!”

“Why not?” Chris raised his brows high up till it was hidden beneath blond curls, his eyes looking over his glasses to Eduardo.

“That guy— we don’t even know him! What if he’s, like, a sadist or something? Or-or a stalker? You just said he’s been on Mark since yesterday! W-What if he’s the rough type—?”

“The _rough type_? Did you really just say that?”

“What if he _is?!_ Mark could get hurt or something!” Eduardo snapped. He couldn’t understand why Chris was contemplating such a stupid scheme when clearly, Eduardo’s paranoia was giving him all the possible reasons why this was a completely idiotic plan.

But Chris didn’t seem affected at all by Eduardo’s thorough analysis of the matter. Instead, he smiled softly in his I’m-about-to-be-very-convincing way that made Wardo feel as though _he was just going to lose._ “Wardo, I know Andrew, we have Gen-Ed classes together. He’s a sophomore majoring in Drama, who likes watching 80’s movies, and loves to go swimming. I’ve had drinks with the guy enough times to know that he’s harmless. Andrew’s just fine. And Mark seems to agree with me.”

Eduardo did his best not to swallow the bait and kept his eyes flat on Chris.

“ _Still,_ what if –”

“Alright, look,” Chris said with eyes firmly shut, holding up his pencil to Eduardo as though attempting to block Eduardo from face to voice. “If you’re so paranoid about this, why don’t you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Scare him off by being the pretend boyfriend like what I did with the others.”

Eduardo blinked. “But it’s your thing. Why don’t you do it?”

“Because, unlike you, I’m rooting for Andrew.” Chris smiled at the eyes darkening hard at him.

“But I’m not gay.”

“Sorry to break it to you, babe, but you’re kinda acting like the possessive hubby right now.”

“Okay. First of all, fuck you, I’m not possessive. Second of all, it might’ve slipped your mind but I’ve got a girlfriend at the moment!”

“Better think fast, then, because Andrew’s making his move.”

“What?” And wasn’t the timing just simply spot-on? Because at the exact moment Eduardo turned to look, asshole-Andrew’s fingers were about inches away from Mark’s face and reaching closer and closer as Mark’s blush grew redder and redder, the proximity decreasing faster and faster.

And fuck this.

“Play nice, Wardo.” But Eduardo’s entire attention had already narrowed down to the matter at hand, Chris’ teasing fading into a distant echo as Eduardo took long, hard, determined strides.

It wasn’t long till the hand froze midway to Mark’s hair. With a firm, merciless grip, Eduardo pushed the hand down, only releasing it when he heard a pained gasp.

“Wardo?”

“Hi, Mark.” But Eduardo was already too busy sinking a look at asshole-Andrew, and if he wasn’t so fully resolute in bruising the asshole’s face with his eyes, he would’ve noticed – with the exception of the hairdo and the stubble – a familiar face. “Who’s your friend?”

“Uh. This is Andrew—”

“ _Andrew._ I heard.” Eduardo gave a smile that contradicted with the hard glare lingering in his eyes. “You gotta last name, Andrew?”

“I do.” said the bastard cheekily. “You gotta first name?”

Eduardo gritted his teeth and flashed a smile. “Eduardo Saverin.” He said, offering a hand and sliding another around Mark’s shoulder. Andrew’s nose flared, Eduardo’s smile stretched distances.

From the corner of his eye, Eduardo saw a hand flex and ball into a fist. His smile shifted into a genuine smirk. “And you?”

“Andrew Garfield.” Andrew said tightly, snatching Eduardo’s offered hand and giving it a not so gentle squeeze.

“Garfield?” Eduardo said thoughtfully, gripping twice as hard. “Like the fat, lazy, cartoon cat?”He asked and watched with joy as a flare of rage sparked in Andrew’s eyes.

“Actually, Mark was just telling me about his pets back home. Right, Mark?” Andrew said brightly, looking down at Mark with a slight curve of a smile that Eduardo thought would look _even lovelier_ with gashes of blood and a lots of missing teeth.

“Y-yeah—”

“Yeah. Apparently Mark has a soft spot for kittens and cats. He’s got a tabby cat, actually. Like the fat, lazy, cartoon cat Garfield.” Andrew said, tilting his head and smiling hugely at Eduardo.

“Oh does he? That’s nice.” Eduardo replied, shoving one hand in his pocket just to be able to squeeze something really, really hard, even if it’s just expensive fabric. “Oh you mean the orange, fuzzy one? What was that cat’s name again?” He asked Mark with his best show of false curiosity.

“I’d rather not say…” Mark mumbled.

“Oh yeah, I remember now. You named him ‘Wardo’, after _me._ Because I bought him for you as a birthday present.” Eduardo nodded exaggeratedly to himself and allowed his hand to slide up Mark’s shoulder until he felt the edge of Mark’s collar shirt, the patch of exposed skin just inches away from his touch.

Eduardo looked back at Andrew and could only give another smile that was big enough for the two of them, given as Andrew’s was a bit strained. “That’s nice. Now I get why you refer to _Wardo_ as the fat, lazy cat.” Andrew said.

Eduardo laughed, loud enough to assure Andrew that he was definitely bullshiting him and quite enough to keep away from a librarian’s reprimand.

 “That’s a good one, right, babe?” Eduardo said, glancing at the shocked expression rapidly shifting on Mark’s face. He turned back to Andrew and prevented Mark’s chance of reacting by adding, “You’re a real comic, man. It’s really great to meet you. We should go out for drinks sometime.”

Andrew slowly shook his head as though Eduardo was a dream – or a nightmare – he desperately wished he never had. “Sure, dude. Whatever.”

But Eduardo had already tuned out the rest of the outside world, turning his whole attention to a gaping Mark. “Listen, I gotta run. I’ve got a meeting with the HIA in –” Eduardo glanced down at his watch, inwardly groaning. “— Actually, I’m already late for the meeting. I just dropped by to check on you guys and say hi.” It was only when Eduardo reached the end of his impromptu sentence that he realized how close he was leaning towards Mark, and the evident fact that his hand was upon warm skin that was slightly rough with Goosebumps. 

Goosebumps that Eduardo caused.

Eduardo’s own skin shivered and he wasn’t sure if it was because of the thought of leaving Mark breathless, or the wave of Mark’s warm, heavy breathing crawling delicately against his neck.

“I-I’ll see you later tonight. Dustin wants to go out celebrate the site’s first month before we go away for the summer.” He wasn’t sure when his eyes landed on the thin, red flesh of Mark’s parted lips. “I’ll be by your door around seven.” Neither was he sure when the courage to tilt his head lower sparked from the depths of all his doubts.

But it was only a spark that died instantly once Eduardo took a step back.

Mark’s eyes were blinking uncontrollably, confused and slightly hazed.

“See you later.” He said to Mark through a mumble before turning away.

Chris was still were he’d left him, only this time, the paper was forgotten, the glasses rested upon his blond hair, and a shit-eating grin fabricated most of his face.

From behind, he heard the slight murmur. Garfield.

“Didn’t know you were with someone.”

Eduardo, anticipating for an answer that he wasn’t sure of, thought Mark avoided the question when quite seconds continued to fly away undisturbed.

“I didn’t know either.”

Eduardo wasn’t sure _how,_ but the spark flickered back and instantly exploded into a blinding light, bursting through all his barriers until he found himself turning right back.

He glared one last time at Garfield before bending down to catch the waiting lips that couldn’t be any redder, moister, lovelier or more inviting than it was then.

Eduardo welcomed the staggered gasp that escaped from those lips and breathed it in. It’d seemed to have instantly fogged Eduardo’s senses, clouding his mind to a blissful daze that dominated his mouth and commanded it to feast on the fresh, warm flesh surrendering to him.

But then his phone started vibrating. And Eduardo pulled away. Like a complete idiot.

“I’m sorry.” He breathed, looking down at the complete mess he’d made. Sparing a glance at the screen, Eduardo’s eyes instantly focused back to Mark, who’d felt for his lips with trembling fingers. “I-I need to take this.”

There wasn’t one hint of a second thought when Eduardo leaned back down and stole a chaste kiss.

Forcing himself to turn back again, Eduardo took the call, flipping the finger as he walked pass Chris, who still greeted him with a shit-eating grin.

“—Yeah. I know. Just give me five minutes.” Eduardo said hastily, not bothering to listen to the other end before shutting his phone and going back to Mark.

Only Mark was all ready there, right behind him.

And Eduardo would’ve run into him if Mark hadn’t caught him already and re-attached his lips back to his.

Their teeth clang painfully. Mark’s tongue was sloppy, graceless and basically everywhere. Eduardo even caught the lingering flavor of Twizzlers and Mountain Dew.

All of which, was, Eduardo thought, completely brilliant. Awesome.

Just plain awesome.

“ _Jesus_ , Mark… What… What was that for?” Eduardo mumbled after they parted slowly and deliciously, licking his lips and savoring the traces of Mark that cling to his lips.

“You started it.” Mark whimpered, chewing— no, sucking his bottom lip _hard._

Just like that, the five minutes was forgotten.

The meeting was forgotten.

Even the drinks with Dustin later.

Forgotten.

 **:: :: ::**

Two hours after Eduardo started forgetting (and probably caring less) about the rest of humankind with Mark fast in his heel, Chris had managed to finish revising his paper. He allowed himself a triumphant smile as he flipped through the pages, brilliantly marked and corrected in pencil and red ink.

“Bit of an arsehole, that Saverin is, isn’t he?” Andrew said from across the table, his eyes enamored to the screen as his fingers attacked the digits. Probably another addictive game he’d discovered.

“He’s just a possessive hubby.” Chris said as he began to clear the mess of papers, books and pens scattered on his table.

“You owe me.”

“I know.”

“Big time.”

“Yes, Andrew. I _know._ ”

“Good, because _honestly,_ those two were impossible.” Andrew shook his head.

Chris snorted. “Like you and Jesse are any different?”

“Oh, don’t even dare _._ If there’s one thing Jess and I have that those two haven’t a _chance_ with, it’s a healthy line of communication.”

“ _Bullshit._ Don’t think I’ve forgotten about that time with the cake.”

“That was _one_ time, you tosser.”

“And the socks.”

“I thought it was some sort of an American fetish!”

“And the time you called me at two in the morning—”

“Don’t even go there, Chris.”

“ _Oh Chris, what if it’s too short for him now? What if he’d had bigger? What if I don’t find that special spot that makes his eyes sparkle any more? Oh whatever will I do?”_

“Fuck you, you bastard. I said _no such thing_.”

“Keep telling yourself that, babe.”

Andrew seemed prepared to give him the two-finger salute when his phone began to ring. Chris fondly watched the soft smile that instantly appeared on Andrew’s lips.

“Jess’ finished with rehearsals. Keys?” He said brightly, the smile widening into a goofy grin.

Chris shook his head lovingly as he threw the car keys to Andrew. “Take care of her. Sean’s gonna kill me if he sees even a nail scratch.”

“You mean you’ll have a nice, decent row with lots of angry snogging and buggering?” Andrew replied cheekily, twirling the keys around a finger.

“You know me too well.” Chris said. He watched Andrew jog excitedly for the exit before calling out, “Good job with the accent earlier! You’re getting better!”

“What can I say? My trainer’s got quite a _talented_ American tongue on him!” Andrew said with a wink. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, criticism, and kudos are welcome and encouraged.


End file.
